The present invention relates to frame-mounted saws, planers and the like, and the out-feed of work-pieces. More particularly, it concerns a feed support mechanism for supporting a fed-through work-piece as it enters or exits the frame-mounted work area.
The present invention provides out-feed support apparatus for use with frame-mounted work-piece cutting equipment. The apparatus has a height-adjustable work-piece support. The cutting equipment is configured for resting on a floor.
According to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the apparatus comprises a frame-mounted pulley and an elongate generally planar work-piece out-feed support mechanism extending distally from the support. The support mechanism has a distal region and a proximal end. The proximal end is attached to the support. The support mechanism further includes a first mounting bracket in its distal region.
Additionally, the apparatus has an articulating mechanism extending between the floor and the distal region of the support mechanism. The articulating mechanism includes upper and lower pivotally hinged arms forming an acute or obtuse angle therebetween that faces the pulley mechanism. The articulating mechanism is articulable to extend the effective height of the articulating mechanism by pivotal movement between the upper and lower arms thereof. The articulating mechanism further includes a first pivotal mount for attachment to the first mounting bracket and a second pivotal mount for pivotally connecting the upper and lower arms.
The apparatus also has a cable having a proximal end fixedly attached to and extending from the support. The cable extends around the pulley with a generally downwardly horizontal extent terminating in a distal end operatively pivotally connected to the second pivotal mount. Height-adjustment of the work-piece support produces approximately equal height-adjustment of the proximal end and the distal region of the support mechanism.
According to one embodiment, the articulating mechanism further includes a first fixedly connected elongate member extending proximally from a vicinity of the arms toward the pulley, a distal end of the first member being pivotally connected to a region of the arms in the vicinity of the second pivotal mount, the distal end of the cable being pivotally connected to a proximal end of the first member.